The present invention relates to metal forming dies the like, and in particular to a gas spring mounting assembly and associated method.
Metal forming dies, such as stamping dies and the like, are well known in the art. Progressive metal forming dies are unique, very sophisticated mechanisms which have multiple stations or progressions that are aligned longitudinally, and are designed to perform a specified operation at each station in a predetermined sequence to create a finished metal part. Progressive stamping dies are capable of forming complex metal parts at very high speeds so as to minimize manufacturing costs.
Heretofore, the dies used in metal forming presses have typically been individually designed, one of a kind assemblies for a particular part, with each of the various components being hand crafted and custom mounted or fitted in an associated die set, which is in turn positioned in a stamping press. Not only are the punches and the other forming tools in the die set individually designed and constructed, but the other parts or components of the die set, such as stock lifters, guides, end caps and keepers, cam returns, etc. are also custom designed, and installed in the die set. Current die making processes require carefully machined, precision holes, and recesses in the die set for mounting the individual components, such that the same are quite labor intensive, and require substantial lead time to make, test and set up in a stamping press.
Metal forming dies typically include an upper die shoe and a lower die shoe which are interconnected by guides and keepers for selected mutual reciprocation. Most modern metal forming dies also include a number of die components, such as stripper pads, forming pads, stock lifters, and the like, which are positioned in between the upper and lower die shoes and travel independently of the same as the die shoes converge and diverge during each stroke of the press. These die components perform a number of different functions, such as selectively applying pressure to certain areas of the stock strip to hold the same in place, creating forms or shapes in the stock strip, etc. Self-contained spring devices, such as coil springs, gas springs and the like are generally used to automatically shift these die components relative to one another and/or the two die shoes. Heretofore, spring devices have been mounted in the various die components and/or die shoes using custom fitting techniques that require time consuming, accurate machining, which increases the overall cost and complexity of the metal forming die. Precision holes and recesses must be carefully machined in the various die members to individually retain the various die components. While such prior art constructions are generally effective, they are complicated and expensive. A modular gas spring retainer and associated method which securely retains the gas springs on the various die components during assembly and maintenance of the tool during production, and prevents the same from inadvertently falling into the die during part production, would be clearly advantageous in simplifying metal forming die constructions and reducing the overall cost of designing, manufacturing and repairing metal forming dies.